


Jealousy-ception

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girls Kissing, Humor, Identity Reveal, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara finds out Lena has a crush on Supergirl and gets jealous of herself.Sort of angsty Oneshot.





	Jealousy-ception

_This is absolutely ridiculous, how can I be jealous of myself? What is Supergirl that I'm not?_ Kara fumed silently. 

 

_Many days earlier._

Kara was eating lunch with her crush and bestie, Lena, as all gal pals do, when Lena came up with a surprising request. 

"Hey Kara...you ...know Supergirl, right? You hang out?"

"Yes of course. Do you need her for something? Another fundraiser?"

Lena laughed softly. "No, just...I want to speak to her."

"About what? You can trust me, Lena!" 

Lena grinned, "Well....between you and me....is she....seeing anyone?" _Oh gods...._

"Uh...um....not lately, no. No! She's totally free."  _Do I have a chance with Lena? If she's into Supergirl even a bit.._

"Really? Great! You uh....don't mind do you? Talking about this stuff? I know she's your close friend."

"Of course not, Leen. You can talk to me about anything. Supergirl too. We're both very trustworthy." _Who are you kidding with your fake morality, Kara?_

"Well, I hope she will meet me this afternoon, then!"

Kara smiled brightly, blushing slightly that Lena was implying she would date her alter ego.

"No, Supergirl's a badass. I totally agree with you."

"Really? You uh...have a bit of a girl-crush Kara?" Kara nearly spat out her coffee. 

"Psh.....yeah, right? Supergirl wouldn't want a nerd like me!"

Lena smiled adoringly, "No, you're right. You're a fragile little puppy and she's the strong, powerful hero of the city."

"Right? There's no comparison!"

"You're still my hero, Kara." Lena whispered. _Stop it, you sexy woman._

"What are friends for?" _Openly lusting after their own best friends?_

They leaned in for a loving, tight hug. Kara almost fainted at the feeling of Lena's soft breasts pressing into her own. As soon as Lena was out of sight, Kara turned into Supergirl with her Kryptonian speed, then flew right to Lena's office. 

"Ahem....you wanted to see me, Miss Luthor?"

Lena smiled nervously. "Y-Yes....Um....Miss Superg-Supergirl....I have somethign I need to, um, say."

Kara was floored, having never seen Lena that nervous.

"You can trust me."

"Doyouwanttogooutwithmeyousexyalien?" 

"Sorry.....What?"

"I mean....! I have no plans to speak of and I was wondering....if you were free to maybe.....get some coffee with me...Sometime?  Kara told me you were single...You don't have to, I can understand if you don't want to-"

"It's fine, it's fine, Miss Luthor. I am single, it's ok. I am very flattered, and I would love to date you." _Yes! I am freaking dating Lena! Well, as Supergirl but consolation prize!_

Lena looked like someone had shown her Jesus. "R-Really? Because I have wanted to have the courage to say this to you since the moment we met, Supergirl."

"....You have?"

"Uh-huh. You inspire me. You inspire the people of this city."

"I l-like you too, Miss Luthor." Kara could barely stop herself from openly gushing, redfaced. 

"Really? I am so unbelievably happy to hear that! i will not let you down!"  _Lena is such a gay mess!_

As soon as Supergirl left, her phone buzzed, and Kara's voice went back to dorky puppy Kara in an instant. 

"What's up?"

"Supergirl said yes! Thank you so much for encouraging me, Kara! You're the best!" Lena squealed like a lovestruck kitten.

"What are best friends for, Lena? You better not hurt her though.....Just kidding! Love ya both."

"Stop it Kara! Anyway, we're going to meet for coffee."

"I'm proud of you, Leen. Supergirl's a badass. If therés anyone worthy of her, It's you."

"I know. She's totally badass and pretty." Lena gushed. Kara turned bright red and tried to hide it with her hands. "Maybe the most beautiful woman in the world." _...What?_

 _"The_ most beautiful?" _I...I'm not the most beautiful in Lena's eyes?_ This hurt far more than it should have, even knowing she made sure that Lena thought Supergirl wasn't Kara. 

"Defs. Just look at her hair and lips! That suit must fit so nicely!" 

"I'm sure you will be able to find out, Leen." Now a tinge of sadness and jealousy was seeping into Kara's speech and body language.

"I need to go now, Kara. Thank you for everything. I love you." _No you don't...you love....her. Her-me. Me-her. Not in the way I want you to love me. Ugh this is insane. how can I be jealous of_ myself? _What is Supergirl that I'm not? Fuck you Supergirl! I mean, me!_

"...Kara?"

"I love you too, buddy. I''ll....see you tomorrow."  

 

Kara was getting more and more depressed. Her date with Lena was in a few minutes, but it seemed like Lena's crush was extending only to her alter ego and Kara would only ever be a friend. _What if she finds out who I really am? Will she only love the Kryptonian part, not the human part? Stop it, Kara. None of this is fair on poor Lena. She had a puppy crush and you chose to give in and say yes! This is my fault because I could not break my own friend's heart!  I am basically treating her like a fool! She will never forgive me if she finds out._ Being a hero with a secret identity really sucked sometimes. 

 

Lena arrived to their date, in a stunning, sexy red dress. Kara turned into Supergirl-mode and tried to be as sunny, and kind as possible while trying desperately to keep the jealousy beast at bay. 

"Hello Supergirl! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Of course I did, Miss. Super speed."

Lena chuckled sheepishly. "Of course, right, the speed. But I meant you might have...people to save."

"Would it be weird to say you take priority?"

"A little", Lena giggled. _You're so cute. I love you so much. Why must it be this way?_

 "This might sound weird," Lena began, "but I don't actually know that much about you....not even your real name. It cannot literally be Supergirl."

"You're right, Miss Luthor. I have not been fair to you. I should have arrived here many years ago, but my ship that left Krypton was trapped in a parallel dimension. When I did arrive, i was forced to hide my powers, despite being sent here to protect Cla-Superman. But i could not keep living that lie."

"I'm...sorry. Your cousin...he was already an adult?"

"Yes, thus he no longer needed me. I had to forge my own path."

"I'm glad you did." Lena said softly. "You know...asking you out, I thought you were going to say you were straight."

Kara giggled knowingly, "On Krypton, it was never an issue. Here, it depends on where you are in the world."

"Very true....I'm bi myself, you know."

"I do! Uh....Kara told me."

Now it was seemingly Lena's turn to get jealous. "You....really like Kara, don't you?"

"She's more like....an adopted sister." She watched the relief in Lena's eyes. 

"Doesn't she already have an adopted sister?"

"Well, yes, foster sister. Alex is a badass. Kara rarely needs my protection. She's tough." _Come on, you need to like Kara as much as Supergirl, Lena!_

"Did i mention I was a Luthor? I'm tough too." _So now this is a jealousy battle? Great...._

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you are. I heard you took on Morgan Edge all by yourself."

"I  nearly killed him, Supergirl. That's not being a hero. You're a hero."

"I'm trying. Things don't always...go perfectly, even with these powers."

"I'm sure you did your absolute best, Supergirl." Lena sipped her coffee. "Ever been with a woman? I mean besides this date!"

"Yes....during..ah...college. There was one girl."

"You sound heartbroken. Did she dump you? She didn't deserve you!"

"I know, Lena." Lena visibly brightened up at hearing her own first name from the Kryptonian's lips. The puppy-love was deepening. It was getting harder and harder to just tell her the truth. "I learned to trust the best in people. When Kara's foster sister first told me she was gay, I was a bit shocked at first, then sad because she felt she had to hide. The world can be cruel...to people like us."

Lena was way too close. "I can....I can make it better. You need not shoulder everything alone." Kara would not, could not, pull away. Lena then planted a soft, innocent, chaste kiss on her pink lips. _Gods, Lena! I love you and it's taking all my strength not to ravish you right now!_

"T-Thank you, Lena." She said in the calmest voice she could. Clearly it had the desired effect because Lena was openly grinning deviously. 

"The Girl of Steel, yet you have the softest lips in the world!" The blonde puppy blushed hard. 

"You are a good kisser too, Lena."

"Will I...see you tomorrow, Supergirl?"

"Of course, Lena."

"Great! I mean that's what girlfriends are supposed to do, right?" _I have a girlfriend....She called me her girlfriend! But Supergirl's her girlfriend...but I'm Supergirl!_

"Quite so. Goodnight, Miss Luthor."

""Goodnight, Miss Of Krypton." Kara grinned goofily, then flew off. 

 

When Kara returned home, she told Alex everything, whining and sniffling. Suddenly Alex burst out laughing. 

"YOU'RE JEALOUS OF SUPERGIRL? SHE'S YOU, GENIUS."

"I know! Gods, Alex...This is getting harder and harder. She kissed me and it was the most amazing kiss of my life! She called me her girlfriend!"

"It sounds like you need to tell her. I don't like seeing you suffer, Kara. If you love her, and she loves you...She''ll come around."

"She won't love me! She loves Her-me!"

"What?" Alex exclaimed, laughing her ass off again. 

"She thinks Kara's just a puppy to be cuddled, and Supergirl is some sex icon!"

"You kind of are a puppy, Kar."

"Not. Helping. Alex."

"You're right, it isn't. My advice? Just tell her. She is in love with Supergirl. That's you, right?"

"Yes....But she'll hate me!"

"People can surprise you."

"Kara sniffled and clutched Alex in a tight hug. "Thanks for listening, and being here for me. I don't deserve you."

"You do deserve me, and you deserve Lena. I know she will treat you right."

 

Two more dates happened between Supergirl and Lena, though one would be more accurate to say they were kissing sessions. Out of the blue, Kara asked "So....you don't...see Kara as anything other than a friend, right? I've seen you guys hang out."

"Where did this come from, Supergirl? I'm with you, babe. I love you! Nobody else."

"Ok...I'm sorry for doubting you, hun." Kara then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"You can make it up to me by giving me the make-out of a lifetime, sexy blonde alien of mine." Lena purred seductively. Kara grinned back. 

 

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked the next day, in Lena's office.

"Yes, yes of course, Kara. I need that Afghanistan story done by the end of the week."

"Got it boss."

'Also...", Lena said as Kara turned to leave. "I was wondering if....you could join me and Supergirl? Like a double date."

"I have no one, Lena. Three people is not exactly a double date."

"....Right. Worth a shot," Lena muttered. "You seem so lonely and broken Kara. What's wrong? Tell me honestly. I'm your best friend. I want to help."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Kara snarled. _What the fuck are you doing, Kara? Don't bite Lena's head off for wanting to fuck Supergirl!_

"If I have done anything wrong, Kar....I'm sorry!" Lena cried in a desperate voice. 

"You-you haven't. It's me...it's all me. I just....cannot bear it. You being with....her. I have no idea why."

"You're lonely Kara. You have had no one for months."

"That's....not it...." 

Lena stepped closer. "You want the truth? You remind me of her. A lot. it's very uncanny, actually. You even kind of sound alike." Lena giggled. 

"You said it yourself, Supergirl is an amazing strong hero. I'm just....Kara Danvers. Normal boring reporter Kara Danvers."

"Puppy. You forgot that part. You're doing a good impression of a kicked one, right now." 

Kara chuckled softly. "I love puppies. Never a care in the world." 

"Don't we deserve to be like puppies?"

Kara breathed. Lena was waaaay too close. She had to stop this. She tried to say "I need to leave, Lena" But all that came out was "Maybe..."

_Wait No!_

It was too late. Lena began softly pressing her lips up against Kara's, moaning softly. Against her better judgement, against everything, Kara made out with her best friend, cheated on herself, betrayed herself, was an utter bitch to herself. Mercifully, Lena pulled back. 

"God...what did i just....I'm so, so, sorry Kara! I shouldn't have...I mean...I'm with....Oh God."

Kara quickly hugged "her" girlfriend tightly. "Stop all that. if Supergirl wants to take a swing at anyone, she better take a swing at me. I should have pulled away, put my hand in the way, something. But....the truth is I want you Lena."

"That's why you've been a kicked puppy every time I bring up Supergirl and our dating? But...you set us up!"

"I know! This isn't logical, this isn't fair. this isn't right. Its just....how I feel, Lena! I don't want to lose you to her!"

"You will NEVER lose me. I love her and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for cheating on her just now but you're my best friend in the entire world, and I love you too!" _But not in the same way._ Kara sobbed and collapsed on her best friend's shoulder.

 

Kara, in Supergirl costume, appeared before lena and tried her best to appear innocent of everything that had just happened. 

"Hey babe! Ready for another kissing marathon?"

But Lena didn't initially answer. "...Babe?"

"Hi, Supergirl." Lena sounded worn out and regretful. 

"Babe, bad day at work?"

"...You could say that..."

"Nothing kissing and cuddling in front of Netflix can't fix!"

"Not this time...."

"Whatever it is, I can help. I'm a superhero, ya know!"

Lena, despite herself, chuckled softly. "It's serious, Supergirl."

"What is?" Kara calmly said. 

"I.....kissed..K-". She choked up. "I kissed Kara! I cheated! I'm so awful!" Kara did her best to be mad, mostly at herself. 

"It doesn't matter. I forgive you."

"You....forgive me? Bullshit, Supergirl, I bloody cheated! You should want to take my head off! And then Kara. And then me again."

"But...I don't."

"WHYYY?" Lena screamed at her. 

"BECAUSE I'M KARA!" Kara yelled back. _Finally, the truth. Gods, Kara._

"....What?" The coldness and steel in her girlfriend's voice chilled her to the core. Like sweet kind Lena was dead. 

"I. am. Kara. Danvers. Look..." Kara pulled her glasses out from her skirt and put them on. "I understand if you never want to see me again."

"....Kara?"

"It's me, Leen. It always was."

"But...why?"

"I was terrified! I was terrified of losing you so I thought, ok, I could be with you in any way I could. But it was the hardest thing I have ever endured...to have you but not as Kara Danvers! I thought you liked her so much more than me. I was jealous. Jealous of myself. It sounds so stupid...."

"It's not..." Lena sniffled.  "It's not. Kara....this means...this means I didn't cheat! I'm not a horrible bitch!" 

"But I am...?"

"Stop all of that, Kara. You're a hero. You have risked everything for me, and countless others, so many times. My love for you will never be any less, just because I found out I loved two parts of the same wonderful woman. Deep down, I think I always knew you two were the same person. Glasses aren't exactly a foolproof disguise, Kar."

Kara sniffled, and continued to cry softly. "I don't deserve you, Leen."

"I know that you do! I love you. I always have, always will. Both the Kara part and the alien part."

"Promise?"

"I promise, babe."

"I love you too. I will never betray you again!" Kara declared. "My Lena. I will never stop protecting you."

She meant it. She swore to herself no one would hurt Lena while she could still stand. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
